Almost Lover
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Xavier and Kylie have been best friends for years, but when they arrive at Camp Redwood, feelings come out as the pair fight for their lives. Will they survive or will they stay almost lovers? Xavier/OC
1. Best Friends or Something More?

Kylie sauntered through the long corridor, keeping her eyes out for the whole reason she was up before ten in the morning. She spotted him leant back on a nearby leather couch, and crept forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You should be more careful, X. I could have been the Night Stalker" Kylie whispered into Xavier's ear, putting on her best creepy voice.

"Instead it's my best friend who missed my class for the second time this week" Xavier pouted, but didn't push her off him.

"And how do you want me to make it up to you?" Kylie smirked, as Xavier turned to look at her, his eyes dropping to her lips for a split second.

"Y'know, I missed you too, Kylie. How about you do me first?" Chet grinned.

"Knowing where your dick's been? I don't think so" Kylie retorted, making Xavier laugh.

"You're coming to Camp Redwood, right?" Montana inquired, as Kylie frowned.

"I would if I had any idea what that was about" She replied.

"You haven't asked Kylie to come yet?" Montana asked Xavier, who looked guiltily.

"It's just this counsellor job I've taken up for a couple of months-" Xavier began, as she pulled away from him.

"Months?!" Kylie exclaimed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I wasn't sure you'd have finished school in time to sign up" Xavier shrugged.

"Well I have, so I'm coming. I can't leave Montana to deal with all you assholes on her own, can I?" Kylie joked as Montana returned the expression.

"See Brooke! Now you have to come" Montana insisted, to a pretty brunette at her side.

"Who's this?" Kylie inquired.

"I kidnapped her in the showers. She's cool" Motanna answered.

"Well Brooke, you better make sure you're actually invited. Seems like it's a pretty exclusive club" Kylie raised an eyebrow at Xavier.

"She's invited and you definitely are. It's not like it would be summer without you, right?" Xavier grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulder and leading her away.

Kylie smiled back but knew she wasn't able to keep all the hurt off her face. She couldn't understand why Xavier hadn't asked her to come earlier. Was he avoiding her?

"…So, are they…?" Brooke questioned, as they followed the rest of the guys in front of them.

"Fucking? No. Not than Kylie doesn't want to. I think she's been in love with Xavier since she was like sixteen" Montana sighed.

"But he doesn't?" Brooke suggested.

"I didn't say that" Montana smirked.

"He said she was in school?" Brooke queried.

"Yep, Kylie's finally eighteen and finished high school. So I'm going to make sure this is the summer they finally get together. I can't deal with their sexual tension any longer" Montana explained.

"But are you sure he actually likes her? I mean it sounds like he was avoiding her" Brooke pointed out.

"Spending the whole summer around someone your clearly attracted to but you feel like you shouldn't? Of course, he's avoiding her" Montana grinned.

"So you're going to be their Cupid?" Brooke smiled.

"Pretty much. Who knows…maybe I'll even get a threesome out of it?" Montana grinned, making Brooke blush.

"What's this about a threesome?" Xavier inquired, hearing the end of the conversation as the group exited the building.

"Brooke and I were just discussing our sex lives" Montana shrugged.

"Well if you need any pointers with threesomes, you know where to come to. I've had plenty of experience" Xavier informed them.

"The closest you've gotten to a three-way was that homeless couple who said they'd jerk you off for $50 in the park" Kylie scoffed, as Xavier rolled his eyes.

"You just love telling people that, don't you?" Xavier groaned.

"And you love me for it" She grinned, nudging his shoulder, as Chet and Ray laughed.

Kylie missed the way Xavier's eyes had widened at her words or the fact that he still hadn't torn his eyes away from her. Montana and Brooke shared a secret smile. It was going to be a fun summer.

* * *

Kylie looked at the shaken up Brooke at the back of the van, as she listened to her recount her story. It was amazing she was alive. Almost too amazing. Kylie turned around in her seat so that she could listen closer, pulling her knees up underneath her. Xavier couldn't help but notice how her dress rid up her thighs. He quickly realised he wasn't the only one when he saw where Chet's gaze laid. With an irritated huff, Xavier grabbed his jacket laying over his seat and flung it over Kylie's lap. With a roll of her eyes, she got the message. With a smirk, she pulled the jacket off her lap and placed it around her shoulders instead, much to Xavier's annoyance.

"I think you were really brave, Brooke. How many people can say they fought off a serial killer?" Kylie pointed out, as Brooke gave her a grateful smile.

"Exactly. You made the right choice coming with us. We'll take care of you" Montana told her, placing her hand on Brooke's thigh.

Kylie raised an eye at Xavier who had also seen the gesture.

"Looks like Montana is well and truly over you" Kylie whispered, low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"We had a fling, that's all" Xavier shook his head.

"Oh c'mon, X. I'm your best friend. It was more than a fling to you" Kylie insisted.

"I'm over it" Xavier shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good. Because as much as I love Montana, I don't think you were what she really wanted" She explained, as she saw the way Montana was leaning close to Brooke out of the corner of her eye.

"My life in a nutshell" Xavier mumbled.

"Oh please. You have a parade of girls drooling over you back home, not that you actually take any of them up on the offer" Kylie stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm focusing on my career" Xavier retorted.

"That's bull. I always thought it was because you were still pining over Montana" She admitted.

"You almost sound jealous, Kylie" Xavier teased.

"Maybe I am" Kylie blurted out, as Xavier turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Hey, eyes on the road Chief!" Chet yelled from the back, noticing had they had begun to veer off the road.

Xavier quickly turned his attention back to the road, deciding to ignore what she had just said. She slumped her shoulders in relief, glad he had dropped the subject. Kylie didn't want to lose her best friend over a crush.

"You better cover those legs up, Kylie. You wouldn't want to distract him while he's driving" Chet grinned, shuffling forward so he was in between the two.

"I…that's not…we were just talking…" Xavier stuttered, not sure why he even said it.

"Chill man, I was just joking" Chet laughed, enjoying how he had riled him up.

"You want some, Kylie?" Chet inquired, handing her a tube of white powder.

"Sure" Kylie exclaimed, as she went to open the tube.

"Hey, none for you" Xavier insisted, grabbing it from her hands.

"Seriously, X? I'm not a kid anymore" Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Your mum would kill me if she knew I was letting you anywhere near drugs" Xavier explained.

"Well she can't say anything about alcohol anymore" She grinned, grabbing a flask from Chet's pocket.

Chet and Xavier's eyes widened as she downed most of the drink within a few seconds, as it seemed to have barely any effect on her.

"Damn, Kylie. Do you even have a gag reflex?" Chet grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She winked.

Chet noticed how Xavier's hands had begun to grip the wheel tighter, and knew it was time to back off. There was an unspoken rule in their group. Kylie was out of bounds.

Kylie was the first to jump out of the van when they stopped at the petrol station. She began stretching her arms above her head as Xavier caught himself once again staring at her.

"Fill her up. Payphone?" Xavier inquired, as a gas attendant approached them.

"Over there, takes a quarter" The gas attendant informed him, as Xavier nodded.

Kylie watched him as he went, her eyes focusing on a certain part of his body.

"You should probably stop staring at his ass if you're still hellbent on hiding your crush" Montana whispered in her ear.

"Not so loud!" Kylie exclaimed, wishing she had never admitted to her crush a few months earlier.

"Don't worry, Xavier is almost as oblivious as you are" Montana scoffed.

"What does that mean?" Kylie frowned.

"He likes you, Kylie" Montana exclaimed.

"I wish…he still treats me like a kid" Kylie sighed, leaning against the van.

"He's protective of you sure because he actually cares about you. A lot" Montana explained as Kylie thought about what she said.

"How long have you two been friends?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, about three years now" Kylie shrugged.

"She got Xavier out of a pretty dark place" Montana stated.

"I just helped…I'm gonna' see what's taking him so long" Kylie announced, seeing that Xavier was still at the payphone.

As she approached him, she could hear the end of a creepy voicemail saying, 'I know exactly where you're going'. Xavier heard her footsteps behind him and quickly slammed the phone down, a freaked-out expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Kylie asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing" Xavier shook his head, putting his sunglasses back on, as he went to walk away.

"X, it's me. You can tell me anything. You know, that right?" She insisted as she grabbed his hand.

"I know, but it's really nothing to worry about. Promise" Xavier replied, squeezing her hand in the hopes to reassure her.

"It has nothing to do with…what happened this winter?" She questioned, referring to how she had found him in the park with a needle sticking out of his arm.

"I'm clean. I swear" Xavier told her, as she nodded.

"C'mon, I think the gas attendant is going to start coming onto Montana if we don't hurry" Kylie suggested, pulling him along.

Xavier let him drag her back to the van, enjoying the way her slender hand felt against his larger one.

"Turn around. Go back to the city. They never should have opened that place up again" The gas attendant warned.

"Well, that's a weird way to flirt" Kylie whispered to Xavier who sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah. How much do we owe you?" Xavier asked, opening the car door and reluctantly letting go of Kylie's hand.

"Ten even" The gas attendant murmured as Kylie went to the passenger's side.

She saw Chet was opening the door, and quickly squeezed past him with a grin.

"I call shotgun" Kylie smirked, as Chet rolled his eyes.

"You rode shotgun the whole way so far" Chet stated.

"Guys, please. Don't fight over me, there's enough Xavier to go around" Xavier teased, as they both laughed.

"Yeah, you wish" Chet exclaimed, as he jumped into the back.

Xavier held out the money for the gas attendant, who was quick to take it from his hand.

"Your all gonna' die" The gas attendant informed them, as Xavier seemed shaken by his words.

"You seriously need to work on your people skills man" Kylie replied, as Xavier began laughing.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If anyone recognises this story, it's because I've been posting it on Tumblr for a few weeks now under the same name. Please leave a review if you want to see more:)


	2. Jealousy

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kylie inquired, holding the map out in front of her.

"Definitely" Xavier replied, trying to make his voice sound convincing.

"Really? Because the directions said to take a left at the phone box" Kylie stated.

"Forget about the map, we have something much more reliable," Xavier told her, as she raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She questioned.

"Instincts, baby" Xavier grinned.

"We're doomed" Kylie teased, as Xavier shook his head fondly.

She turned her attention to the back of the van and sniggered when she saw Chet and Ray with their shirts off, seemingly comparing their abs.

"C'mon, Xavier. You next, let's see what you've got" Chet announced, as went to sit behind the pair's seats.

"I'm driving" Xavier retorted.

"So? I'll take over for a couple of miles. Let's see if your jazz exercise has managed to put any meat on those bones" Chet insisted, as he patted his biceps.

"Dude, I'm trying to concentrate on driving here" Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Alright…wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the ladies anyways" Chet mocked.

"Well, do you know what the ladies really like Chet? A tall guy. As in 5'10 and over" Kylie smirked.

"Hey, I'm only a centimetre off 5'10" Chet grumbled.

"Well, a centimetre makes all the difference. You should know" Kylie teased, looking down to his crotch.

The group erupted into a fit of laughter at the comment, as Montana practically fell off her seat she was laughing so much.

"Yeah well…whatever" Chet mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Thanks" Xavier smiled at her, feeling less insecure.

"No problem. I've always got your back" She grinned, as she reached out to pat his leg.

She meant it in a friendly gesture but she found her hand lingering on his thigh longer than it needed, causing Xavier to turn to her with a questioning look.

"Look out!" Brooke suddenly shouted from the back, as Xavier looked back to the road.

Kylie gasped as they lurched forward, her head almost hitting the dashboard. She slowly sat back up, her eyes widening when she saw the body of a man lying a few metres down the road.

"Oh my God…" Kylie trailed off, as everyone jumped out of the back on the van.

"Hey, are you okay?" Xavier inquired, but Kylie's attention was solely on the injured man outside the van.

"Kylie! Are you okay?" Xavier insisted, reaching out to touch her face lightly and turn her to face him.

"Yeah…yeah. Are you?" Kylie stuttered as Xavier nodded.

In the next second, she was rushing out of the van towards the group that had crowded the man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Kylie yelled when she saw Ray was about to lift the man's head up.

"I…I was just going to check his airway…" Ray mumbled, sounding unsure of himself.

"He's clearly breathing, idiot! Are you trying to break his neck?" She scolded, as Ray took his hands away from the man's head.

All of a sudden the man's eyes shot open, as he looked around with a terrified expression.

"What's your name?" Brooke queried.

"I can't remember" He replied, letting out a shout of pain as he seemed to wake up fully.

"Hey, no, no. Don't move" Kylie insisted, as she and Chet held him down.

"Look…look at his cuts. The dried blood. He didn't just get those injuries…he's been out a long time" Xavier suggested, ushering to his bloody hands.

"It doesn't matter. We're in the middle of nowhere. We can't just leave him!" Brooke exclaimed.

"He's going to die if we don't do something, X" Kylie told him, as Xavier sighed.

"We'll take him back to the camp with us then, but let's get our stories straight. We didn't hit him!" Xavier announced as Kylie glared at him.

"None of that is going to matter if we don't get him help soon. We need something like a stretcher to move him" She informed them.

"Oh! I have a surfboard in the van" Chet exclaimed, as everyone turned to give him a confused look.

"Why did you bring…nevermind, that'll work. Go get it" Kylie told him, as Chet hopped up to his feet.

"How're you so good at this?" Brooke inquired, as Kylie went to check the man's pulse rate.

"Kylie's off to college in the fall…leaving all her friends behind" Montana shrugged.

"That's not going to happen" Kylie scoffed, as she noticed Xavier had turned away from her.

"You guys don't really think that do you?" She frowned, but no one would meet her eyes.

* * *

The drive to the camp was almost unbearably awkward, as Kylie chose to stay in the back with the hurt man, while Chet took her place in the front seat. She couldn't believe she had been so dumb as to realise that her friends might have been hurt by her leaving for college. Could that be why Xavier had been avoiding her? She was brought out of her thoughts as the Nurse at Camp Redwood, Rita, started to check out the man's injuries. Kylie frowned when she saw the nurse had set up an IV drip but seemed to have trouble with putting a cannula in his hand.

"You alright? You look like your about to throw up" Kylie pointed out, seeing Rita's hands begin to shake.

"I'd be doing better without an audience" Rita retorted.

"Okay, shutting up," Kylie said, holding her hands up in mock defence.

"Come on. I can show you all a tour of the camp" The Camp leader, Margaret suggested, ushering them away.

Kylie started to follow the group, turning around in the doorway and frowning when she saw Rita was having to look away as she tried to once again put the cannula in.

"C'mon" Xavier insisted, placing his arm around her shoulder and dragging her along.

He kept his arm around her as they walked towards the kitchens, as she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"This is Chef Bertie, a Camp Redwood veteran" Margaret announced, ushering over to a large, middle-aged woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Dibs" Xavier leant down to whisper in her ear.

"You wouldn't know what to do with it if you got it, handsome" Bertie teased, as Kylie's mouth dropped open, in amusement.

Kylie started to giggle when she saw Xavier's incredulous expression, as he dropped his arm from her shoulder with a huff.

"Put those scrawny arms to work and help a lady fill her pantry" Bertie ordered, as she handed a shocked Xavier a crate.

"I seriously love you" Kylie exclaimed, as everyone began to laugh.

"You're not the first to say so, sweetie" Bertie grinned.

While the others continued on with the tour, Kylie offered to stay behind with Bertie, thinking the sweaty chef seemed much more fun than their stuck up leader.

"So you worked here when Margaret was a counsellor?" Kylie questioned, as she began stacking the crates up in the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am. I've got many good memories of this place. The minute I heard Margaret was reopening the place I was the first to volunteer" Bertie explained.

"Why'd it close in the first place?" Kylie inquired.

"One bad Apple ruined it for everyone" Bertie shrugged, as Kylie opened her mouth to question the comment.

"So, how long have you and the smart mouth been together?" Bertie asked, lightning up her cigarette.

"Me and Xavier? Ha. No, you've got that wrong" Kylie mumbled, as she started emptying the first crate.

"Oh lord, your not one of those pining teenagers are you?" Bertie suggested.

"I pine quietly, don't worry" Kylie joked, a sad tone to her voice.

"So he's single then? Maybe I'll have to bring my old moves out" Bertie grinned.

"Give it your best shot, Chef. I reckon you've got more chance than me" Kylie giggled.

"More chance of what?" A familiar voice made Kylie jump, as she turned around.

"Uh…" Kylie trailed off, as she saw it was Xavier and looked to Bertie with pleading eyes.

Thank God he didn't come by a few seconds earlier, Kylie thought to herself.

"More chance of getting laid" Bertie winked at the blond, as Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"You could definitely get laid, Kylie. Just not with Chet…or Ray…" Xavier shrugged.

"Fine, maybe I'll have to drive down the road and see if the creepy gas attendant wants a quickie" Kylie rolled her eyes, as she walked past him.

"Ha. Right. Your joking, aren't you? Kylie?" Xavier exclaimed, rushing after her.

"Kids" Chef Bertie shook her head.

* * *

Kylie was happily seated in between Xavier and Chet, as the group roasted marshmallows by the campfire. The nurse, Rita, had joined them a few minutes earlier, much to Kylie's annoyance. Rita soon brought up the night stalker, as Kylie watched Brooke grimace at the mere mention of his name. However, clearly, she wasn't the only one who noticed. Xavier quickly stood up and walked over to Brooke, placing his arm behind her back as he leaned in closer to her.

"Rita. I totally understand the tradition, and usually, I'm cool with that, but our friend Brooke here had a for-real assault, and we're just not in the mood for a bullshit ghost story" Xavier explained, a protective tone in his voice.

Kylie practically bristled as she watched Brooke give him a grateful smile. If it wasn't bad enough that he still seemed to like Montana, now his attention was drifting towards the new girl.

"It's not bullshit. And there was no ghost. I'll be honest with you. I've never been a nurse at a summer camp before. And you've never been counsellors. So how did we get these jobs with no prior experience? That's because anybody that knows anything about Camp Redwood doesn't want to be in Camp Redwood" Rita announced, as Kylie gave her a dubious look.

"Then how come you're here, Rita? If it's so dangerous?" She accused.

"I like a little danger" Rita shrugged, as Kylie brushed off the comment, turning her attention back to Xavier.

Xavier seemed to notice she was staring at him, as he straightened up a little, a somewhat guilty look on his face. Kylie was barely listening to Rita's ghost story about some weirdo named "Mr Jingles", as she gave Xavier a confused look, which he shrugged to in response.

"Am I boring you two?" Rita questioned, noticing neither of them had been paying attention.

"I was listening. He was a freak who liked to cut peoples ears off" Kylie shrugged.

"You're wrong. There was a lot more to him than that" A voice told her, as they all turned to see Margaret had snuck up on them.

"Don't take it personally, Margaret. When these two are around each other, they don't really pay attention to anything else" Montana teased, as Kylie had to restrain herself from stepping over the fire and strangling Montana.

"Duly noted" Margaret mumbled, as she walked over to Kylie and raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to hear what really happened then I should at least get a seat" Margaret went on, placing a hand on her hip.

Kylie rolled her eyes, as she reluctantly stood up from where she was seated on the log. She could see that there were nowhere else to sit, so she marched over to Xavier and got ready to kneel on the muddy ground.

"If you're going to tell a story, tell it right…" Margaret began, whilst Kylie stopped listening when she felt a warm arm wrap itself around her waist.

She looked down and realised it belonged to Xavier, as a blush began to rise on her face.

"You can sit with me" Xavier murmured, not looking at her, as he was trying to listen to Margaret's story.

"There's no room" Kylie pointed out, as Xavier pulled her onto his lap.

She sat on his thigh, as he kept his arm still wrapped around her waist. By now, Kylie could tell her blush had grown, not to mention her heart rate had sped up. She tried her best to listen to Margaret's story and ignore her current position when Xavier began to unconsciously stroke her hip with his thumb. Kylie bit her lip, as she wondered whether Xavier really didn't know what he was doing. She was brought of her trance as she saw Margaret stand up, as Kylie guessed she had finished her story. From what Kylie's preoccupied mind could gather, Mr Jingles had killed everyone but Margaret, who had gone on to be the star witness and send him to jail. She was beginning to question this when she felt Xavier rest his chin on her shoulder.

"She's kind of spooky, huh?" Xavier teased, his cool breath on her neck.

"Uh…I'm…I'm going to check on the hiker…" Kylie stuttered, as she quickly stood up.

"I'll come with you. I want to make sure he's alright" Brooke informed her, standing up.

"I'll come too" Xavier announced.

"You really don't need to. We'll be fine" Brooke stated, as Kylie crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's no problem. I've got to keep an eye on my best girl" Xavier teased, making Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I'll just leave you two to it then" Kylie murmured as she began walking away.

Brooke shook her head fondly, as she saw Xavier watching her go with puppy dog eyes. The pair were so clearly pining for each other, but neither seemed to realise it.

* * *

Kylie burst into a fit of giggles as she watched Montana all but drool over the new arrival. Trevor had clearly captured her interest…or at least a certain part of him had. Whereas Brooke seemed uncomfortable as he stretched in front of her, his crotch more or less in her face. Not for the first time, Kylie couldn't help but question if Brooke was even interested in men.

"You're a legend" Montana informed Trevor, a dreamy look on her face.

"Thanks" Trevor replied, with a small smirk.

"You're welcome," Montana said, in a breathy tone.

"Okay, down girl" Kylie giggled, as she nudged Montana.

"It's cool. I'm used to fans" Trevor grinned.

"You better be careful on your way out…I'm not sure your head is going to fit through the door" She retorted.

"Ah…but which head?" Trevor joked as Kylie laughed.

"You got me there" She giggled.

"Cute…he's mine, Kylie" Montana whispered but was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't worry, she's not my type, baby" Trevor winked at Montana.

"Rude!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Hey, you're a good looking girl, kid. But you're still…well, a kid" Trevor pointed out.

"Montana's only four years older than me" Kylie scoffed.

"And you know what that means…four years more experience" Montana smirked at Trevor.

Later that night, Kylie was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed Xavier was lounging on, while they watched the beginning of the Olympics.

"I heard the male athletes outnumber the females five to one. That's some tough competition" Brooke teased Chet, who had a devastated look on his face.

"What the fuck would you know about it?" Chet retorted, in an angry tone.

"Woah!" Xavier exclaimed as he pushed himself upright.

"Dude, shut up already. You're being a dick" Ray told him, as Chet scrunched up the can he had been drinking from.

"Fuck You!" Chet yelled, as he threw the metal can at Ray, who held up his hand to protect himself.

"Chet, what the hell?" Xavier gaped.

"You need to calm down right now," Kylie told him, pushing herself up.

"Shit…" Ray trailed off, as he saw his hand was now bleeding.

"My bad…I…I didn't mean to-" Chet began, approaching Ray with a concerned look on his face.

"Back off!" Ray shouted.

"I'm sorry, man" Chet sighed.

"Damn roid rage" Ray murmured, as Chet shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Chet, wait up!" Kylie exclaimed, following close behind him.

"Kylie, just leave him. It's not worth it" Xavier insisted, as Chet left the cabin.

"He's our friend, X" Kylie retorted, as she rushed outside.

"Chet, it's okay-" She began, but he cut her off.

"No, it's not! Ray's right, look at me! I've ruined my life and for what? I have no career, no girlfriend, no future…" Chet trailed off, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

"Hey, it's not all bad. At least you've still got your abs" Kylie suggested, as Chet chuckled.

"Yeah, they are pretty rad" Chet nodded.

"Just come back inside, okay? Apologise to Ray, and just…chill" Kylie told him.

"Yeah…thanks, Kylie" Chet smiled at her, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Uh, Chet? You're kind of crushing me" She giggled, ushering to his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Oh, sorry" Chet laughed, as he pulled away slightly.

Just then the cabin door opened, revealing an annoyed-looking Xavier, who frowned as he saw how close the pair were standing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Xavier questioned, gritting his teeth.

"No. Uh, is Ray still in there?" Chet asked.

"He's gone get bandages" Xavier replied, with an angry tone.

"I'm gonna' go after him" Chet announced, as Kylie nodded, watching as he went back inside the cabin.

"Seriously, Kylie? Chet?" Xavier accused, as he shut the cabin door so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Nothing happened. Jesus, what is with you lately? One second your avoiding me and the next your breathing down my neck? Are you that pissed that I'm leaving?" Kylie retorted.

"Maybe…maybe I am. You're my best friend…I don't want to lose you, okay?" Xavier sighed.

"Just because we're not going to be living in the same state doesn't mean we won't still be best friends, X. I'll be home all the time" Kylie explained.

"That's not why I'm worried about losing you" Xavier admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kylie frowned.

"I care about you…a lot. More than I should-" Xavier began but was cut off by Kylie.

"Did you hear that?" Kylie gulped, as she looked out into the forest.

"Hear what?" Xavier inquired, following her gaze.

"I thought I heard…nevermind. Let's go back inside" Kylie mumbled, as she opened the cabin door, with a frown.

Was Margaret's story just getting to her or did she just hear keys jingling?

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sad that AHS is over for another year, and I'll miss Xavier. I wish he had more screentime in the last couple of episodes. Please leave a review:)

1whiteDragon: Thank you! I'm really glad you're liking it:)

Guest: Thank you so much:) Enjoy this chapter!

Guest: I hope you like this update:)

26: My tumblr name is teamfreewilllover, you'll find it there!

musicluver246: Thank you! Much appreciated:)


End file.
